


Simply Perfect

by Septrama



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bend it Like Beckham inspiration, F/F, Football | Soccer, Oneshot, Starving by Hailee Steinfeld Song, Winning Goal, celebration, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septrama/pseuds/Septrama
Summary: This is a super short Clexa oneshot that popped into my head. Themed, somehow, in a Bend it Like Beckham world because that's what my brain decided to come up with. Recommend listening to Starving by Hailee Steinfeld ft Zedd while giving it a read. Give it a 'shot' if you'd like... get it? A shot? Like in soccer... mkay ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> *Reposted from FanFiction*
> 
> So I was driving to work, and this song called Starving by Hailee Steinfield came on the radio. Immediately, my brain somehow brewed up a Clexa AU with a Bend it Like Beckham theme. Of course, I threw it down onto some virtual paper as quickly as the idea remained with me - so here we are.
> 
> Obvs this is a Clexa oneshot. I STRONGLY HIGHLY MEGA SUPER DUPER recommend listening to the above mentioned song while you read through.
> 
> Feedback, hate, love, simple greetings are all welcome!

As the net swished back from the momentum of the ball passing through the designated zone, the stadium erupted to a deafening level of sound and chaos.

It was dramatic in a way Lexa had never imagined could be real.

It was also completely perfect.

Lexa felt the adrenaline burst through her body with purpose, and she found herself celebrating; her body needing to exert energy as she took several long bounding strides before throwing a fist into the air, the velocity sending her into a tall jump. Just as her cleats landed back onto the turf the triumphant yell she hadn't realized she had let escape was cut abruptly short as a mass of bodies collided with her.

The team colors clearly indicated it was the group of women she had worked so hard with to get to this point. They had been there through her struggles to balance her duties with what she loved to do - as she learned to be a part of a different kind of family.

It was a cluster of jumping and cheering congratulations pressed close together, no one caring of sweaty skin or having recognition of anyone off the field. After a glorious few minutes of the entire team huddled around each other in celebration they began to scatter into smaller pairs, loved ones now also running onto the field to clamber over their friends and family on the team.

Lexa finally took a breath in what felt like ages, inhaling the distinct scent of the stadium. She circled around a few times in awe, teammates still patting her shoulder or coming in for a large hug. The loudest stomping and cheering she had heard in her short athletic career was emanating from the stands without pause.

Her cheeks had begun to ache from the large smile stretching her lips for so long, but she couldn't find it in herself to stop anytime soon. Even when the press swooped in seconds later, she didn't feel the normal discomfort that arose from having such attention.

She was still high off of their hard earned victory and answered the reporter's questions with enthusiasm. What normally trended as a long and uncomfortable process was over before she knew it, her coach, Lincoln, stepping up to take over the normal entourage of cameras and microphones.

After escaping the circle of reporters she was free to stand in the field and observe the few players on the opposing team still out on the pitch, most devastated, others providing polite congratulations. Her team was scattered in happy euphoria, and in the middle of it all, was Clarke, standing center stage smiling at her like she was the world.

Clarke was her rock, inspiration, and friend. The woman who had made the exceptional cross to set her up for their winning goal. Who was humble, beautiful, and so unbelievably supporting of her chasing this dream. There's no way Lexa would have been here without her. Of course there had been challenges, personally and professionally, but they all seemed so insignificant now. They were here - happy and accomplished.

Lexa gravitated to her teammate with ease, the act second nature. Once she was within reach, Clarke engulfed her in a tight hug, her hold spreading a pleasant warmth through the brunettes already tingling skin.

"Thank you," she breathed out besides Clarke's ear, closing her eyes tight as she squeezed her just a little bit tighter.

They pulled back slightly, arms still loose around the opposite figure, and Lexa was lost in the clear blue eyes that reminded her of the sky; of freedom, compassion, and possibilities.

Without needing to think on it, she leaned in and their lips met in a soft press. It was the simplest of things really, but her body exploded with a mirage of wonderful feelings – she really didn't think she could feel so many things in a such a short period of time.

Lexa hadn't realized she was starving until she tasted Clarke. Now, she couldn't imagine being without her ever again. There were lights flashing wildly around the stadium, but none of the cameras mattered now, and it didn't feel like any repercussions could possibly diminish this moment.

The star player pulled the forward closer by her waist, the feeling of strong fingers grazing lightly over her jaw and cheeks a wonderful touch. Their lips moved slowly together a few times, savoring the moment and their victory all in one action.

They separated gradually, enjoying the close company, smiles still spread across delicate lips. There were no hints of bashfulness or regret there, just the purest of feelings.

It was all so cliché; standing in the middle of the field in each other's arms, having shared the start of a new journey with the entire world and not caring one bit. Everything felt complete now, as if yesterday she had been so young and naïve, and now she was enlightened to what her life should be.

It was also completely perfect.

"Come on lovebirds! We have to celebrate. Time to PARTY!" Raven yelled out, throwing her arms around the taller women's necks after jogging up to the pair. Her spunk directed them off the field and towards the locker room, most of the team following their lead to retire out of the spotlight and have a more intimate celebration.

There would have to be some discussions later, no doubt, but right now, with her arms around her teammates, knowing her future with Clarke would be bright, and the full feeling of unbelievable happiness deep in her belly, everything was simply perfect.


End file.
